


And Let Slip The Hounds of What?

by Harukami



Category: Bleach, In Nomine
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Michael have a conversation, their way.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Jul. 29th, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Let Slip The Hounds of What?

"...Okay," Ichigo said. "Run this one by me again."

The man laid his axe across his lap and leaned forward to give Ichigo a big grin with too many flat, white teeth in it. "Yeah, okay," he drawled, perfect confidence behind each word. "There are angels and demons."

Ichigo cleared his ear out with his baby finger. "Yeah yeah," he said. "I know there's hell, and I know there's Soul Society, but I'm telling you that the people in Soul Society ain't no angels."

"They aren't. They're ethereals. Constucts of the human imagination."

"Uh...huh."

The man didn't stop smiling. It was getting unnerving. "And now can I say this? Most of us, we don't like Ethereals too much. Ehhh, I'm willing to live and let live, except when they home in on humans or on our territory. And this attempt to make it sound like there's only hell and Soul Society, no heaven? That counts."

"So what you're saying is that you wanna kill anyone from Soul Society who doesn't agree to join your side?" The closet was suspiciously silent.

"Eh, that's a bit oversimplified, but yeah, I guess."

"Gotcha," Ichigo said flatly, and kicked Archangel Michael in the face.


End file.
